Cold
by DarkenedxPhoenix
Summary: Al's blood seal gets erased and Ed returns to his hometown, turning to the only friend he has left. After finding out he may have a chance at getting Al back, he makes a risk and fails. After disappear for five years, Winry finds him again.EdxWinry HIATUS
1. Prologue

AN: This is my new fanfiction. Also, my first FMA one. Also, I did something crazy and insane, and planned everything out before I actually wrote it. My other one's were made up as I went. Also, I accept anonomous (think that's right. If you see any spelling mistakes just point it out and I'll fix it. I don't have Microsoft word installed because our CD got scratched. So, until we get it fixed, I'll have a few spelling issues. Please review. I don't care if you say, "THIS FANFICTION SUCKS AND IF YOU EVER RIGHT AGAIN I'LL... well you get the point. I'll take constructive critizition, but no flames, or pointless complaining. You flame me for no apparent reason, then I'll flame back. Also, this is going to have a bit of gore and violence.

Cold

Prologue

Ed and Al were sent to investigate the new issue in Rossakenbull (I had to make up a place.) People were disappearing, then reappearing, dead and not entirly intact. Al was still a bit depressed over the last found body. It was a kid, about fifteen years old. Ed grunted as they chased after the man.

"If we live through this, remind me to kill Colonel Mustang when we get back." Ed said, as they ran. Al, being a soul and a large piece of metal, didn't get tired, while Ed was panting hard. They had run at least a mile.

Flashback

_"Ok Ed, I'm done. Give me a second, and you'll have four limbs!" Winry said, laughing, and shaking his metal arm so it appeared as though the arm were waving.. If Ed could've gotten up, he'd chase her._

_"Haha, very funny. Oh stop I can't stop laughing." He said dryly._

_"Well arn't you mister sunshine."_

_"Yeah yeah. What ever."_

_"You should take a break everynow and then. Kick back, relax. You're alway's so grumpy" She muttered, makihng him scowl._

_"I've tried. Colonel Fat Head won't let me." Winry laughed at his new name. Ed cracked a smile. They heard the door slam shut, meaning Al was back with firewood._

_"Hey Al. Put it over there." Winry said, pointing next to the fireplace. Al sat it over there, then went upstairs to read alchemy books. Winry grimanced._

_"This ain't gonna be a skip through the meadow. I hope you remember what it's like." She said as she got his metal arm and leg and walked off. A few minutes later, she game back._

_"Ok the wheel broke on our trolly, so hold on." She reached under him and pulled. Ed jumped around in shock as she walked out towards the operating (what ever it's called) room._

_"HOLD STILL OR I'M DROPPING YOU AND YOU CAN GET THERE YOURSELF ON YOUR LEFT ARM AND RIGHT LEG!" Ed immediantly stopped. He didn't think she could actually pick him up. She set him down on the table and he was blushing a little. Winry looked at his face and fell over laughing._

_"What is wrong with you." He muttered, willing his cheeks to go to a normal color, watching Winry. She stood up and regained her composure._

_"Ok gran'ma isn't feeling well. So I'm gonna do it." Ed sighed and laid back, waiting for it to start._

End Flashback

Ed out of daydreaming in time to see the wall he was about to run into. He noticed they were gaining on the guy. The flash back had lasted about a mile it seemed, so they had ran about two and a half miles. He was getting exetremely tired.

"Hey brother I have an idea. Remember what we did last year. When we couldn't catch that guy?" Ed grinned and ran diagnol to keep up and get over to Al. He jumped up and go on the shoulders of the armour. Al threw him at the man.

_Flashback (again!)_

_"You rang?" Ed said as he poked his head in the door. Colonel Mustang looked up._

_"Yes there's a new assignment. It's a bit...ah...grusome." He showed Ed a picture. The legs were missing completely, as were the arms, and the head was attached where a leg should be. Blood was still seeping from some spots. Ed's eyes got large._

_"Sadly, that's the most intact body there is." He said, his voice emotionless as usual. Ed sighed._

_"Ok. Let me guess. You want me to catch the dude who's doing this right." He said sighing. Mustand nodded his head. Ed sighed and walked out, Ed after him._

End Flashback (AGAIN!)

So this is where it got them. He grunted as the man and him both went crashing. The man pulled out a gun and shot Al's head. It fell off with a clang and rolled away. The man laughed, realized what it was. He pushed Ed off of him and ran for the armour. At the last second Ed realized what he was going to do. Ed ran, in what seemed to be slow motion, but he wasn't fast enough. The man put his thumb on the blood seal and wiped it off. With a flash of blue and white light, Al was gone. Ed, over come with anger slammed his fist into this crazy man's forehead. With a sickening crack, the bone in his forehead snapped. Sadly, it did no damage except hurt badly.

"Ed, I want you to take a vacation. As long as you like. You need the break after what happened." Ed's head was bowed slightly, he eyes emotionless. Almost empty.

"Y-Yes, Colonel." Without another word, Ed turned around and left for his hometown. He took the train, courtesy of Mustang. Edward watched out the window, as silent tears made their way down his face. He rememered cheating his brother in poker one time. Watching out the window in comfortable silence. Everything reminded him of these memories. He sighed as the train screeched to a stop. He sighed and picked up his bag, walking out before the train had completely stopped. He continued walking, on his way home. After he got away from the train station, he took a bench and turned it into a bike. He looked up to see a sign that said Rizenbool was a few miles away.

"Ok, I want you to go home and rest, and you'll feel better tomorrow."

The man nodded, and handed her a handfull of money. He thanked the machanic and walked out. Winry smiled. That was fun. She enjoyed her work. The metal, the screws, the nuts, the wrench she used to hit Ed over the head with. Her heart caught for a second. She realized, he hadn't come back in a while. About six months. About that time, she heard another knock on the door. She finished washing the grease off her hands, ran to the door, and pulled it open. What she found was the gloomiest Ed she had ever seen. He had large bags under his eyes, which made him look like he had two black eyes. He hair wasn't in a pony tail, and hung loosly down his back. He muttered something, then cursed, and said something she could hear.

"Al's dead. I got a vacation from the military, and need a place to stay." Was all he had to say. Her eyes welled up with tears. Al was gone. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed.

"Ed...I'm sorry." He didn't know what to say as silent tears strode down his face. Pineko had long sence died. She pryed herself off of him, unwillingly, and sat down on the couch.

"How'd it happen?" Ed took a deep breath.

Ed's arm had somehow gotten rusted in the last week. The insides were stuck together and wouldn't budge an inch.

"EDWARD! YOU FORGOT TO DRY IT AFTER YOU GOT OUT OF THE SHOWER DIDN'T YOU!" She yelled. Ed nodded his head sadly. He was still being effected by his brothers death. She pried his arm off and went inside. Then she walked back out with a wheel chair and pushed him in it. She measured his legs and realized something.

"Ed, you've been hit with a miricle. You've grown a whole inch!" She said laughing. Ed growled like a dog. Winry pulled out a doggie treat and stuck it in his mouth. She wrenched his leg off and heard a crunch. She turned around to see Ed eating the treat.

"Edward that's totally gross."

"You have anymore? These are pretty good. Kinda tastes like dry crunchy chicken."

"Ew, please spare me the details."

"Meow."

Ed looked down to see a kitten. He picked it up, using the only hand he had, set it in his lap, and somehow made it back to the house. Winry's head bowed foreward slightly. She knew why he did that. It's what Al would've done. She walked in to see Ed holding it, while sitting on the couch. Winry had no idea how he got there, but it didn't matter at the moment. She sat down next to him, and scratched the kitten behind the ears.

A few days later, Winry had finished Ed's new parts. She did it a lot faster this time, after having a lot more practise. She wheeled him into the operating room, and set him on the table. She pulled leather straps out of no where and strapped him down.

"HEY WHAT THE..." She pulled out a shot full of some clear stuff. Ed's eyes got big as he fought the straps.

"NO! IT'S EVIL! HELP! HELP! KITTY! DOGGIE SOMEONE HELP! KEEP THE SHOT AWAY! AHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S EATING MY FLESH! IT'S GONNA KILL ME!" She gave him the shot.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! THE PAIN! I'M GONNA DIE! PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME THE SHOT!"

"Ed shut up I already gave it to you." Ed stopped struggling as she unstrapped him.

"Wow I didn't feel a thing. I half expected you to miss."

"Here, I'll knock you out so you don't feel any pain when I attach it." She pulled out her new fourteen pound wrench and whacked him across the head with it. He was definatly going to feel that when he wakes up, she thought as she attached his arm.

AN: Wow...this is longer then I thought it'd be. Please review. Like I said, this is actually planned out, and won't have random twist and turns like my other fanfictions.


	2. Winry's evil!

A/N: Ok, if I get any reviews, you'll get your responce in the next chapter. Not this one. Sorry people, but I'm starting this one on the same day I posted the last one.

Disclaimer for prologue, this chapter, and the rest of the story:

Plot: mine

Microsoft: Bill gates

FMA: Dunno, but not me

ideas in this fanfic: mine

Cold

Chapter One

Winry's Evil

When Ed finally came to, he looked around. He realized he had all of his limbs, so getting wholloped wasn't a dream. He sat up, and was surprised when his head didn't hurt. He looked up to see Winry in a chair asleep.

"I think I deserve a bit of payback." He walked up behind the chair and got on his knees. He sighed when he realized he was still short, and stood back up. The boy cupped his hands over his mouth and let her have it.

"WARNING! WARNING! BOMB IN THE AREA! MILITARY INVASION! ED IS HUNGRY! THE BOMB IS SET TO GO OFF IN FIVE SECONDS PLEASE EVACUATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" Winry yelled and leaped out of the chair. She ran up stairs and came back down is a bag.

"ED MOVE IT WE'RE ALL Gonna...die..." Ed was on the floor laughing. Winry grabbed a wrench out of her bag and threw it. Ed reached up and tried to catch it. It didn't happen. With a loud crack, Ed's arm fell off at the elbow.

"CRAP!"

"NO MY ARM!"

"IT'S MY ARM! OR AT LEAST IT WAS!"

"I MADE IT!"

"IT'S ATTACHED TO _MY _BODY!"

"WELL YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TRIED TO CATCH THE WRENCH!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO THREW IT!"

They both sighed at the same time.

"Can you help me take a shower?" Winry turned deep red.

"No, you're perfectly capable of doing it yourself." Ed started laughing.

"I know...I just thought it'd be fun to see what you said." Ed walked outside and turned on the shower. Winry walked out an set a towel with his clothes. Then took his clothes for revenge. She waited listening outside of a window, when she heard the shower shut off. The mechanic gave him a second or two to dry off then looked outside. She ducked her head in quickly. Ok so he wasn't done drying off yet. She turned dark red, against her will. She couldn't be red for this to work. He should find his-"WINRY!" that's it.

She poked her head outside, happy to see him in a towel.

"Yes?" The girl said in her sweetest voice.

"Where the $& did you hide my clothes?"

"Ohh such bad language. I don't think I'll tell you because of that."

"I can' t even make any without my other arm! I can't do alchemy with ONE ARM!"

"Tough." Then she drew her head in allowing herself to turn red again.

'Wow, he has to work out or something.' She though. She had taken them and pinned them to the celing. She heard him pounding up the stairs.

"IF YOU DIDN"T DRY THAT LEG, I'M GONNA CRACK THAT OFF TOO!" Winry hollared. She heard the stomping again, but it was going away from her room. She had been in here, not only to spy on Ed, but to work on his arm too. Ed sighed when he got downstairs. He had pulled them from the celing and finally got them on. He plopped back down on the couch and sighed. He really missed his brother, but couldn't let Winry stay sad. He couldn't stand it when that happened. So, he acted happy around her. He heard someone knock on the door and yelled up the stairs.

"I've got it." A man was at the door with a letter. Ed took it, gave the guy a tip so he'd leave, and shut the door. He sat down on the couch. The small alchemist ripped open the letter to find the king's seal.

"Aw, crap." He read through it and threw it.

"SHOVE IT MUSTANG!" He grumbled. He didn't even know why he was so mad. It was actually a friendly letter. Asking how he was and everything. The whole ten yards. He was just mad. He felt breathing on the back of his neck and started poking the head that was behind him. That's about the time Winry bit him. Just hard enough to hurt. Ed yelped and pulled his fingers back.

"Hey Edward."

"Uh..hi...Winry?" He said afraid. She only did this when she wanted something. She threw her arms around his neck.

"OH THAT WAS SO NICE!"

"You're scaring me."

"Can you teach me alchemy?" Ed grinned. He knew she had wanted something. He sighed.

"Why?"

"Because, making auto-mail would be easier that way."

"How hard are you willing to work for it."

"Very."

"Are you ready to work every day, dusk to dawn for it?"

"I do that on your arm and leg already."

"Ok...uhh...sure."

"What was the point of all that?"

"I don't really know to tell you the truth. I heard someone do that on a movie one time and it looked like fun."

"O...k...Edward just to let you know, you scare me sometimes."

"I know."

He then promptly laid back and fell asleep, one hand behind his head, and fell asleep. Winry groaned. She just said all of that to make him happy. This was gonna be a lot harder then she thought.

"I heard that groan. It'll be fun...for me." He said, grinning, not bothering to open his eyes. She stuck out her tongue and Ed grabbed it.

"Now that's not very nice."

"Gibe me mai thungue!"

"Why?"

"Becauth I thound thunny!"

"What did you say?"

"I THOUND THUNNY I THOUND THUNNY!" She yelled, accidentally biting her tongue in the process. Ed laughed, still not letting go.

"What's the magic word?" He said in a sing-song tone.

"Aba kadaba?"

"Nope. Sorry." He pulled her tongue a little.

"Ow! Uhh..alikabam!" They continued like this for a little while until she finally gave in. Ed fell asleep on the couch, as Winry got ready to get him back.

AN: Sorry this is it. School's about to start, and so with homework and all that broing stuff, I won't be able to update as often. Please bare with me! Oh and review too please!


	3. A Long Drag to Central

AN: Ok thank you everyone who's reviewed so far. This time, I'm gonna thank people who reviewed because I remembered this time!

Miroku-has-darkness: ooh...book projects are evil. So is homework come to think of it.

moonlightpath: Or maybe Ed's good in a world full of evil?

Rin: It's supposed to be sad. That's why it's angst.

Obey The Fluff, Gozilla, animefan127, Rin-D: Thank you all for reviewing!

Chapter Three

A Long Drag to Central

Ed sighed. Roy had wanted him to come to central for some reason. He didn't even know why. The letter just said come to central, or he'll send someone to drag him there. Ed had sent him back a letter, asking why he didn't get off his lazy sbutt and do it himself.

'That was the stupidest thing I've ever done.' Ed thought, as Roy Mustang dragged Ed to the train station by his ankles. Winry had come too so she could look at the central library.

"Look, I'm gonna' come, so will you let go of my ankles now?"

"Nope. Sorry Ed, you asked me to do it myself, and I am." He grinned evilly. Winry had reattached the missing limbs yesterday, so he was fully capable of doing alchemy. Or, he would have, had Winry not stolen it when he tried to do alchemy. She had sneaked up behind him and undone the lock that was implanted into the ports attached to his body. So, here he was, being dragged by the Colonal, to the train station. He gave up struggling about a mile back, and allowed himself to be dragged.

"How much further, Mr. Mustang."

"Please, call me Roy, and not too much longer." Winry looked back at him.

"Want some water Ed?"

"PLEAAAASE!" She took a bottle of water out of her pocket and put it in his automail hand. After pulling a few things, his hand gripped the bottle. She pushed it behind her and he grabbed it. After gulping down a fourth, and pouring another fourth over his head, he scowled at her. She laughed and got her hands behind his shoulders and picked him up. He freaked out at the concept of hanging.

"Oh calm down. I hear you like your jacket, I don't think you wanted it to become "Holy" while being dragged across concrete." He grinned.

"Thanks, Winry." She grinned.

"Anytime."

"Hey, stop flirting. You can flirt when we get on the train, we're almost there." The both scowled at him. He chuckled and faced forward again. They finally got to the train station and showed the man their tickets. He walked them into the train and showed them their seat.

"Wow, Mustang, you actually got us a decent seat. I thought that you, being your ever cheap self, would get up something exetremly cheap...like..the roof." He said, remembering the time when he was supposivly "short on money".

"Well, we couldn't let miss Winry here sit on the roof now could we?" Mustang turned towards Winry with a serious look. She laughed as Ed made gagging noises, and pretended to hang himself with a pretend rope.

"Watch yourself, or your little rope will catch fire." Ed stuck his tongue out and continued. After Winry was finally finished laughing, he stopped. By now Roy was seriously regretting this idea.

"So, what did you want me for?"

"Well, actually I was going to tell you there. Too big of a chance that other people will find out." Ed grumbled. Winry, just now rememberinig his arm, walked over and pulled his jacket down.

"Woah! Not while he's here Winry!" He said chuckling. Winry immediantly turned deep red, and Mustang looked at the two.

"I was only kidding when I said you two could flirt once we got on the train."

"I'M NOT FLIRTING!" They both yelled at the same time. Winry's blushed deeped a little, while Ed's only just showed. She pulled a hypodermic needle out of her pocket and a little bottle with clear liquid in it. Ed's eye's got large when he saw this.

"NO! NOT THE SHOT! THAT'S EVIL! KEEP AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT WINRY! NOOOO!" He screamed as she started cleaning a spot on his shouldere. He jumped up and headed for the door. Winry tried to tackle him, but missed as he undid the latch and ran out. She jumped up and yelled.

"ED GET BACK HERE!" When he did nothing she pulled her wrench out (Compact size, light weight, but heavy, perfect for travel, and is avalible for two easy payments of 19.95.) and took aim. Once the colonal looked back up, he saw the mechanic come in, Ed in tow with a large bump on his head, being dragged again.

"Wow, I need to get me one of those."

"Well, I've had time for target practice over the years, so you'd better get him to transmute a dummy version of himself for you to practice on." She said, laughing a little. She was just about to put the needle in when Ed came to again.

"NEEDLE!" He screamed, just as she stuck it in.

"NO DON'T STICK ME IT'S GONNA HURT! OWWW! I'M DYING! YOU'RE KILLING ME!" He was yelling, as she pushed the medicine in.

"Oh shut up. Do you feel the needle at all?"

"Uh...how are you doing that?"

"This'll numb your shoulder, and I put a bit on the needle so you wouldn't be able to feel it."

"Oh. Ok." She pulled the needle and looked at him. She pulled a small pinlight out of her pocket and pried his eye open.

"OW THAT'S BRIGHT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Checking to see if your small body can take the dose I gave you." If he hadn't been so tired all of the sudden, he would have reacted.

"What...did you do...to me?" He said, slurring a little.

"Well, I gave you a larger dose then what's recommended, so that way, you'll calm down too." She slid the arm into it's port and heard it click in place.

"Wow, this is a nice change for you Fullmetal. You should be like this more often." Ed grumbled something that couldn't be heard, let alone understood. But one look at his face, and you could tell it basically ment something close to, "shut up before i hurt you."

Winry grinned and pulled his coat over his shoulder for him. The mechanic sat beside him, facing Roy, but looking at Edward. He looked positivly drunk.

"Woah, I guess your small body couldn't handle that dose could it?" She said, trying to see his reaction. He didn't do a thing, and that truly scared her.

"Remind me to be annoyed when I wake up." With that, his eye's slid shut and he was asleep. His body slowly slide across the back of the seat and ended up with his head in Winry's lap. Her face turned deep red, and with a look of pure shock. She finally relaxed after a second, but her face stayed red. The Colonal grinned. This could end up being a pretty interesting trip. He glanced out of the corner of his eye, to see that Winry had undone Ed's hair and was running her fingers through it, though her mind was in another place.

AN: I'M SOOO SORRY FOR UPDATE DELAY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M HAVING SERIOUS HOMEWORK ISSUES! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but they're seriously loading me down with homework.


End file.
